


Our First Date

by Mkayswritings



Series: Drabble List #2 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Dating, Drabble, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Nervousness, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkayswritings/pseuds/Mkayswritings
Summary: Buck and Eddie finally going on their first date.Drabble List #2 - #11 "Wow, you look... amazing."
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Drabble List #2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540942
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	Our First Date

Buck had called Maddie in a slight panic because of the wardrobe malfunction that he was having in the middle of his bedroom. All because he couldn’t figure out what to wear for the date that he would be going with Eddie, a date that was important to him since it was their first one. He was struggling throwing anything together that would be good to wear on the date, the main reason why Maddie was now sitting on his bed trying to help. She knew that it was important to Buck, plus she was happy that her brother finally found someone that he could share his life with and that Eddie obviously felt the same way. She could tell just by looking at the two when they were together. Maddie quietly sorted through the clothes while trying to ease the panic that Buck had, she couldn’t blame him for being nervous. She knew how it felt as she had been nervous when she went out on her first date with Chimney, but it was worth it in the end and she knew that it would be the same for Buck. 

Maddie soon found a set of clothes that she thought would work perfectly for the date. It was simple, but nice at the same time. She knows how her brother liked things and thinking of Eddie, he would like what Buck would be wearing. Handing the clothes over to her brother, she gave a smile 

“Change into those, Eddie will love you in them.” 

Buck nodded taking the clothes before giving his sister a hug, the nerves had died down a bit with her help and of course, her there to help him not stress out so much 

“Thanks Maddie.” 

He soon was left alone in his apartment getting changed into the clothes that Maddie had handed to him. He still had to wait for Eddie though who wanted to come pick him up despite Buck telling him that he didn’t want to, but the former army medic wouldn’t take no for an answer. He just gave up on trying to argue with Eddie knowing that he wasn’t going to get anywhere since Buck was more than willing to meet him there. But apparently he wanted the location of the date to be a surprise as the place had been picked with the help of Bobby and Maddie, a place that both of them would enjoy for the night. And possibly the date ending with Buck staying the night at Eddie’s house, it wasn’t the first time that he had stayed over, especially after a long day at work. 

Standing in front of the mirror, Buck made sure that the clothes weren’t a wrinkled mess along with his hair. Thankfully, Maddie decided that his hair looked fine and didn’t need to do anything with it. He just wanted to look nice for Eddie and the unknown location on where they would be eating at, plus not wanting to make a fool out of himself in front of anyone. The embarrassment would be real if an incident of any kind happened depending on what the incident could be especially after the last time that he had gone on an actual date with someone. The incident that involved Abby and him being stuck in the hospital afterwards because of his nerves causing him to be an idiot. Something that he’d rather not do in front of Eddie and to avoid another trip to the hospital because of a restaurant mishap. 

The familiar knock at the door caught his attention before Buck headed down the stairs to answer it with a smile on his face. Eddie stood on the other side holding a stuffed dog in his hands and some good chocolate, eyes scanned over Buck though before he did smile at him 

“Wow, you look... amazing.” 

The light blush that appeared across his cheeks probably was obviously as he couldn’t help, but rub the back of his neck. A habit that Buck had whenever someone complimented him, a habit that he has had for awhile now and one that anyone on the team would know about. It was one of the few things that Maddie teased him on, but there were a lot of things that she teased him on. 

“Thank you, you look good yourself.” 

A gentle kiss was placed against Buck’s cheek before the door to his apartment was locked up for the night letting Eddie drag him toward the car. He still had no idea where they were going to go though while it probably would be difficult for Eddie to spill on where they were going. It was worth a shot to try though 

“So.... you going to tell me where we are going?” 

A smile was given in response to the question as Eddie shook his head causing Buck to let out a small groan. So much for being able to get an answer to the question 

“Nope, you’re going to wait until we get there. I want to be a surprise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Buddie fans! I hope you enjoy this tumblr prompt that was asked by imsogayandidontevenlikeboys, I had a lot of fun writing this one. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr, twitter, and instagram under mkayswritings.


End file.
